


【10thDoctor/Kilgrave】That's a surprise

by HeRi_7766



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766
Summary: Kilgrave在街上遇到了一個自稱Doctor的人，還說自己是拯救地球的唯一希望，真相到底是？（不要相信時間接JessciaJones第一季結尾，Kilgrave成功逃掉的前提下開始的故事





	【10thDoctor/Kilgrave】That's a surprise

Kilgrave活了這麼久一直都處於上位者的角色，大部分歸功於他的「能力」，令他在成長的時候可以得到本應理所當然的關懷，讓他可以繼續生存。這天他只是如同往常一樣到露天咖啡店看著這些為了工作或其他什麼而努力著的人們，他面前這杯咖啡已經涼掉了，隨口叫了身邊的一個女人把他的咖啡處理掉後便離開了。空虛感從來沒有離開過他，心裡就好像有一個洞一樣，無法被滿足，即使他可以得到一切想要的東西，但在內心深處他明白那些都不是出自自願的關懷，只是因為他們無法抗拒罷了。他路過了一個藍色的警用電話亭但才走沒兩步他就意識到這種年代怎麼可能還有這種不實用的東西，便又回頭看了一眼。隨即一個穿著棕色西裝的男人從裡面走了出來，樣子看起來還與自己有些相似？Kilgrave疑惑的審視著那個男人，但他明顯沒有感覺到，還一個人對著電話亭不知在解釋什麼“怎麼還是地球？老姑娘妳是不想離開了嗎？我看看...2015年，多災多難...但也不是因為外星生物啊？”那人站在原地不斷說著一些奇怪的詞彙，終於在轉身的時候發現了Kilgrave一直停留在自己身上的視線“哦？你好，為什麼你盯著我？我臉上有什麼嗎？”他完全沒有意識到自己的行爲是如此的令人注目而且Kilgrave不喜歡這麽...活躍的人“你到底是誰，為什麼會在這裡出現”他如同往常使用命令的語氣，即使他根本沒有想過要強迫面前的人“當然，我是Doctor。只是一個路人，應該說我根本不應該在這裏，一定是出了什麽問題了 ”沒有人會叫自己Doctor，這個肯定不是真名，可是受他的能力影響的人不可能撒謊。那麽這邊只剩下一個可能性了——那個Doctor是個例外。

Doctor當然沒有注意到Kilgrave豐富的内心活動，他想著既然TARDIS不願意離開地球，那肯定是有原因的，應該說儘管不論原本是不是外星人，到最後還是會出現的。這也許是某個Time Lord的體質問題？Doctor不自覺的嘆氣，現在他又是孤身一人了，不斷重複的情況讓他不想再擁有任何的同伴，可是他更不願意自己一個呆著。周遭的人也開始注意到了位於路中心的電話亭，開始對著樣貌相似的兩人品頭論足，討論這是不是一個無聊電視惡作劇節目。顯然Doctor已經習慣被人們注視的生活，但Kilgrave多少有些不自在“全部人給我閉嘴！現在你們將會離開並忘了這一切”人群散去，Doctor難得的顯得有些驚訝，在他印象中人類不是這麼好說服的物種，至少沒有Ood容易。他回頭看著發出指令的人才發現那人原來一直都盯著自己。

“你是怎麼辦到的？人類不應擁有這種能力，果然你們一直都使我驚訝（impress）”這句話恰好勾起了Kilgrave最不願回想的那段回憶，儘管知道Doctor沒有嘲諷他的意思，但心裡的苦澀還是揮之不去“也許只是他們覺得無聊了”Doctor當然不會相信這種理由，他從風衣口袋裡拿出音速起子檢驗了剛才人群所在位置的數據，在確定結果後卻更加疑惑的看向Kilgrave，像是有著問不完的問題等著被解答。但Doctor沒有等到這個機會就被遠處傳來的一聲巨響奪走了注意力。

人們的尖叫聲此起彼落，紛紛的往商場等室內逃去，原本還有些悠閒的大街一瞬間變得人心惶惶。Doctor毫不猶豫的拉起Kilgrave的手一起往鬧劇的中心跑去，然而他們是逆著人流前進，少不免會有一些碰撞。本來已經因舊事重提而有些怒氣的Kilgrave在第七個人撞到他的肩膀時終於忍不住再一次讓人群遠離他們，本來擁擠的街道瞬間空出了一條道路。他們也可以清楚的看見前面正在發生的事情，又或者你可以用地獄來形容這種情況。一個推著嬰兒車的母親正在嘗試將自己的丈夫掐死；一個小孩子把自己弟弟的玩具一次一次砸到地上，還有一個男生正扯著女朋友的頭髮，大喊著“為什麼你要欺騙我！”之類的話。每一個不應出現在一個已發展城市中廣場的情景都在這裡發生，Kilgrave甩掉了Doctor還牽著自己的手，不自然的插回了口袋裡。現在的廣場充斥著人們對於生活的咒罵聲，也有此起彼落的尖叫聲“不...這到底是什麼造成的？這群人眼裡已經失去了理智，就好像...被純粹的慾望驅使著”Doctor著急的想要阻止他們繼續互相傷害，但他的聲音根本傳不到那些人的耳裡，亦沒有人願意停下來聆聽。看著面前的鬧劇，Kilgrave下意識的想要離開這種地方，可不知為何他又相信那個不知從何而來的Doctor可以解決這一切。此時有一群明顯不屬於地球的生物在不遠處向他們走來“這物種居然如此輕易受到影響，看起來這裡距離成為新的殖民地也不遠了”還忙著把互相攻擊的人分開並用音速起子固定在燈柱上的Doctor在聽到聲音後回頭看了一眼，然後露出比剛才更為疑惑的表情“你們是Ykrath？不可能你們早就隨著發展被淘汰了，我已經好幾百年…不、起碼一千年沒有看到任何一個Ykrath了”

然而那群Ykrath只是放肆的大笑了起來，其中一個像是首領的開口道“那些愚蠢的族人當然逃離不了被宇宙淘汰的命運，可是我們不一樣。我們的祖先早就看出了我族的下場並帶領著最優秀的一群隱居在一個還沒有發展的星球，畢竟這種星球上的居民最容易受慾望所控了”說完還炫耀似的在地上拿起那個已經被破壞的玩具扔到Doctor面前，臉上也露出了滿足的笑容“反正用不了多久這個星球就歸我們了，好好享受最後的時光吧”意識到話語中有不尋常的Doctor馬上反問“等一下，你只是在一個廣場激發人們的慾望，再怎麼說也不可能掌控整個地球”那首領貌似有點驚訝Doctor能在短時間內把線索對上的思維便用一種輕佻的語氣回答“不論在哪個星球，總會有病毒的啊？只要能感染到他們其中一個，不就跟感染到全部一樣嗎？”那群Ykrath轉身啟動了傳送裝置，一道藍色的光圍繞著他們，正當他們的身影要消失之際“我們的祖先都等了快一千年了，要等病毒感染所有居民也不過是幾十年的時間，怎麼會久呢？”

現場的場面並沒有受到控制，正如Ykrath所說的，本來還沒有受感染的人們也開始失去理智，就憑Doctor一個人的力量根本不可能在病毒擴散前把感染者隔離。Kilgrave還沒有從剛才的畫面緩過神來，雖然這裡是會有超級英雄出現的紐約，但遇到外星人這種事情還算是罕見的。不過當他看到人群越來越過分的打鬥時突然反應過來自己居然完全沒有受到影響“那些東西說這是病毒對吧？可我跟你也沒有受到影響，代表我們沒有被感染...”在Kilgrave還分析到一半的時候，有一個看上去大約三十歲的男人正拿著不知從哪裡拆下來的繩子向他們跑過來，想要勒死隨便一個人，Kilgrave的忍耐也到了極限便用整個廣場都能聽到的聲線大喊“全部人停下！還有你，把繩子吃掉！”一雙雙空洞且詭異的眼睛看向他，場面更可怕的安靜。先前被Doctor綁在燈柱上的人更像是暈倒了一樣渾身無力，顯然已經失去意識。但接下來的畫面才是令Kilgrave不寒而栗的原因，因為在廣場裡的人一個接著一個像是骨牌一樣的倒在地上，一瞬間整個廣場就只剩下他與Doctor兩個人還是清醒狀態。Doctor再次拿出音速起子檢查在他們目前倒下的男人，確認了這種所謂的病毒只不過是一種誘發原始慾望的激素，但對於沒有任何抗體的地球人來說，這就如同致命病毒。不是指感染的人都會死，好吧，他們會死。但不是由病毒直接造成的而是被慾望驅使著的人們互相殘殺的後果，所以那隻Ykrath說的話並不是空穴來風，幾乎是必然的結果。當然，在Doctor面前必然的結果也能夠被改變的，只要那不是一個固定的時間點。

“這些人的病毒消失了？不...不是消失而是被中和！哦哦！站在那裡可以控制人的...先生？”“Kilgrave”“那真的不是個好名字...不過！你就是能拯救全地球人類的關鍵”在說的同時Doctor還不斷的在原地來回踱步，就像是找到了新玩具的小孩子一樣，對於接下來要發生的事感到期待。反觀Kilgrave從Doctor開始說話時就有點迷失，沒有任何的前因後果也沒有解釋，只是直接的給了他一個結論“我是關鍵？你不要跟我說這些外星人跟我有血緣關係”“當然不是，你怎麼會這樣想？簡單來說，你身體裡控制人的病毒跟Ykrath放在地球上的有那麼一點相似，所以當一個人同時感染到兩種病毒就會產生互斥。最後兩者被抵消，恢復正常”Doctor當然沒有嘗試解釋在其中複雜的演變機制或者生理結構，他怕過於詳細的資訊只會讓面前這個唯一一個能拯救地球的男人會卻步。正當Kilgrave還在消化剛剛得到的消息，他的手就又被牽上了，沒有給他猶豫的時間，Doctor就拉著他跑回去他們相遇的地方“來！TARDIS上應該有可以把你身體內病毒提取並轉換成解藥的裝置，但如果讓病毒繼續擴散就趕不及了”Kilgrave很想像剛才一樣甩掉Doctor的手，但他發現自己完全掙脫不了，之前能這麼輕易抽離大概只是Doctor根本沒有用上什麼力氣。 

回到了TARDIS面前，Doctor為Kilgrave打開了老姑娘的大門並邀請他進去“怎麼樣？這就是我的TARDIS，她是一臺可以穿越時間與空間的機器”Doctor有點自豪的介紹道，本以為今天已經大開眼界的Kilgrave還是被TARDIS震驚到了“它...裡面比外面大，所以你是個時間旅行者？”不知道是不是經歷一點運動的緣故，Kilgrave突然覺得自己身體有一種不知名的熱度，他扯松了自己的領帶想要變得涼快些。聽到熟悉的台詞，Doctor也露出了一個更為燦爛的微笑，那種讓Kilgrave這輩子都不會有的笑容就在出現在與自己樣貌相似的人上，不禁讓他思考如果自己有一個正常的童年是否也可以這樣子的笑出來呢？應該是意識到Kilgrave不正常的沉默，Doctor先是打開了TARDIS內部的掃描跟分析功能，然後就讓Kilgrave一個人待在控制室，自己就去找用來提取病毒的工具。金屬互相碰撞的聲音迴盪在整個控制室裡，Doctor邊找的時候還順便拿了些人類可以用的止痛藥，因為要抽取一定量的病毒就一定要直接從身體內部提取，自然會帶來不少的痛苦。如果有其他辦法，他也不想用這麼原始的方法，但在TARDIS上不會帶來痛楚的抽取器大多都是無法一次拿到現在所需的量，要找到符合要求的機器時，整個美國大概已經被感染了。在Doctor離開的空隙，Kilgrave也沒想著要探索這個所謂的時間機器，畢竟他的人生已經一團糟了，不僅失去了心愛的女人，還差點被自己的親生母親殺掉。

“我找到了！額...Kilgrave!說真的你不打算換個名字嗎？”此時Doctor從一個角落走了出來，手上拿著一個針管外形的東西和幾瓶藥物。KIlgrave從自己的思緒中回過神來，只看到Doctor對著顯示屏上的數據在喃喃自語，像是在計算著什麼“你只是要我的病毒吧？快點抽完就好，還有對於你的問題，我的答案是不”不知從何而來的煩躁使他只想趕快回家洗個冷水澡，然後好好的睡上一覺，不過Doctor顯然不打算這麼容易讓他走。可現在Doctor原本游刃有餘的表情變成有點為難，甚至是擔憂？他拿著針筒不知所措起來，嘗試用一種比較婉轉的說辭來開口“Well...因為我們需要一定量的病毒來中和感染者，所以按常理來說應該是抽兩管血液就夠了，不過你的情況比較...特殊，所以”“你就不能直接說重點嗎？”“因為你身體內的病毒並不是天生而是多次注射藥物產生的，必須從注射進去的地方提取病毒...我很抱歉，但已經沒有其他更好的辦法了”聽到Doctor的話後，Kilgrave不自覺的摸上自己的後頸，回想起童年時被抽取腦髓的時候，他是多麼的絕望，以致後來連父母都一聲不吭的離k開自己，他都沒有搞清楚到底自己是不是有哪裡做得不好。本來Doctor以為Kilgrave會有更激烈的反應，畢竟沒有人想要回憶自己想要掩蓋的過去，但Kilgrave卻很冷靜的接受這一個事實，還主動要求自己快一點，連止痛藥也沒有要求。Doctor使用的當然不是普通的針管，可除了針頭比較細以外，其實跟一般的針管無疑，但至少可以把部分痛楚最小化。他拿了張椅子讓Kilgrave坐在上面，自己就站到了他的背後，用指腹輕撫著那脆弱的皮膚“你確定不需要麻醉或止痛之類的？”“不需要，況且我的能力在我失去意識時不管用，如果因為麻醉而抽取不了病毒，我就要全地球陪我一起死”聽道，Doctor小心翼翼地把針從後頸插進去，嘴邊還說著一些安慰的話，可Kilgrave一句也聽不進去。應該說從針接觸到他的時候，他就開始冒冷汗，手也抓緊了椅子的邊緣，試圖讓自己轉移注意力。但刻在回憶裡的恐懼不是這麼容易忽視的，在他這樣想的時候，他的身體已經不禁顫抖起來。本想著要叫停Doctor的他卻只能從喉嚨中發出幾聲哽咽。他用上了不少的自制力才沒有讓自己在這個第一天見面的Doctor面前大喊出來。

正當Kilgrave以為自己將會暈倒時，Doctor終於說話了“好，這樣就可以了。你沒事吧？需要止痛藥嗎？”此時的他臉色蒼白，幾乎虛脫的狀態，看起來碰一下就會倒下，可他還是緩緩的回答“不用了...你趕快讓我回去休息就好”還帶著喘息的聲音，顯得Kilgrave更為虛弱，這種情況下，不要說是Doctor，就連一個普通的人也不會對他置之不理。但Kilgrave明顯不在意自己的身體狀況，執意的起身向著TARDIS的大門走去。Doctor走沒兩步就抓住了他的手，拉著他不讓他離開。但Doctor只是用了一點力氣把他們間的距離拉近，Kilgrave差點整個人倒在他的身上“放開我！你拿到你想要的就讓我離開，去做你的英雄！”雖然這本來是帶有威脅作用的一句話，但從現在的Kilgrave口中說出來卻顯得過於無力而Doctor也按照他的意願分開他的手“我只是...嘿！你還是在這裡休息一下再走吧”Kilgrave已經因為體力不支而倒在了地上，但依然倔強的不願意接受Doctor的邀請，只想著要往門口移動。儘管這句話是如此的微弱，可聽力好的Doctor還是捕捉到了“去做那種我永遠無法成為的人...”真的想不出任何辦法的Doctor只能把手指放到他的太陽穴上，用最快捷的方式使他睡去，在Kilgrave完全睡著前聽到的最後一句話是來自Doctor的道歉。

在把Kilgrave放到TARDIS準備的房間後，他也開始著手把剛剛抽取的腦脊髓液轉化成可以透過空氣傳播的形式，只要結合剛才TARDIS取得的數據，這步驟用不了多久就能完成。可是最主要的問題是Doctor目前並沒有可以大範圍傳播病毒的手段，如果以病毒自身的傳播速度會趕不上人們被Ykrath感染的速度。已經在腦子裡模擬過好幾種方法的他，現在也只能束手無策看著控制台上顯示屬於Kilgrave的資料，但不單只是掃描帶來的資訊影響著他，還有剛剛一瞬間那透過精神連接而來的感受。孤獨一人的感覺不好受，沒有人比Doctor更有資格說這句話了，可Kilgrave潛意識中除了孤獨以外，更多的是不安與懷疑。拿出眼鏡戴上，不知為何即使他知道這眼鏡沒有實際用途，但在戴上它時自己總會有不一樣的看法“....不行，假如用那種速度，真的太慢了！”説是太慢其實只不過是會讓紐約裏的全部人受感染，但時間足以讓Doctor拯救剩下的所有人。現在的他真的不擅長作出這種兩難的抉擇，也許以前的他會毫不猶豫的選擇拯救大多數人，可這樣不就沒有意義了嗎？

他記得剛才還在Kilgrave的思想裏看到一個每個人在遇到不如意的事後都會有的想法

「爲什麽是我...爲什麽我沒有能力挽回...」

挽回...改變，只要逆轉！Doctor像是被突然啓動一般在TARDIS的控制室裏上躥下跳，還不小心的弄掉了幾個小東西“當然了！爲什麽我沒有想到！我太執著於把解藥散播出去了，但事實上我只需要把它放到Ykrath本來的機器再驅動一次便可以了”他馬上讓TARDIS根據音速起子收集到的病毒反向鎖定了Ykrath的飛船所在地，打算直接闖進去他們内部，畢竟那種飛船也沒有防止TARDIS降落的裝置。確認坐標的過程只用了短短幾秒，當然到達他們的飛船上也只是簡單的短距離傳送，所以Doctor可以説是在Ykrath能注意之前便基本拿下了勝利。拿起儲存著已轉化病毒的容器，準備去找機器所在地的時候，Doctor突然想起Kilgrave因爲自己的緣故還沒有醒過來。但自己也不可能帶著他去，儘管Ykrath只是一些被宇宙淘汰的物種並不代表他們沒有攻擊性，再加上Kilgrave現在的狀態不適合太刺激的活動，所以Doctor只能快速的留了一張紙條説明自己去了哪裏和要求對方千萬不要離開TARDIS。

可是就當Doctor離開不到五分鐘後，Kilgrave便從房間裏出來，小心地環視著沒有人的控制室。在確定了Doctor不在後才走到了控制臺的附近，畢竟時間機器可不是每天都能遇見，即使是Kilgrave也想要近距離的看一下這可以改變人類的科技“也沒有什麽太特別的...不過他居然隨便離開，算是什麽醫生（Doctor）啊”TARDIS的控制室除了墻上的圓形燈以外沒有過多的裝飾，雖然是在一個完全陌生的地方，可Kilgrave還是感到了一絲溫暖，因爲在這裏他所得到的關心是出於自願的。他邊看著顯示屏上的數據邊思考著剛才Doctor在告訴自己需要被抽腦髓時，臉上那帶著擔憂與同情的表情又有幾分是出於對病毒的關懷呢？鮮少被人關心的Kilgrave不願去相信有人會去瞭解自己真實的感受，如果Doctor真的只是對他身上的病毒有興趣甚至會令Kilgrave感到更加正常。

那張被Doctor放在一旁的字條終於被Kilgrave注意到，因爲是急忙寫下的，字跡顯得有些凌亂。他居然就這樣看著那張平平無奇的字條發起了呆，斜眼看到在擺放字條的旁邊還有一瓶是藥，在瓶身上只有【止痛藥】的標記。Kilgrave打開瓶蓋後，裏面與他想象的有些不一樣。一般的藥物都難免帶有一些令人生厭的氣味，可在瓶子裏面的藥物卻完全沒有那種味道，取而代之的是一股淡淡的檸檬香。換作是平常時，他絕對不會隨便吃這種來路不明的藥，但他又想起了剛才Doctor眼裏那滿滿的擔憂，本能地相信手上的藥不會有問題。拿起一顆放在手上仔細觀察，在沒有發現什麽異狀後便把藥放進了嘴裏。在沒有水的輔助下，吞嚥卻出奇的順利，因爲藥在j入口後的一瞬間便融化成液體。只過了一會，Kilgrave從後頸而來的痛楚明顯有消退的跡象，甚至原先有些疲倦的精神也好不少。

回復精神後，再待在TARDIS裏面對Kilgrave卻顯得有些無聊，抵抗不了好奇心的他，還是打開了TARDIS的大門。一踏出去，他便確認了自己不在地球上，畢竟身邊的科技對人類來説還是有些前衛。附近沒有傳來聲音，所以也能確定那些外星生物離他還有點距離。在一艘外星飛船上，你能做到的沒有很多，大概只能依靠自己那所謂的第六感去找路以及利用運氣躲開危險。Kilgrave憑感覺選擇了一條燈光較爲明亮的路，在不斷往前走的同時，一股甜膩的味道一直充斥在周圍，讓他緊綳的神經慢慢的放鬆了下來，可能有點太放鬆了...

那麽，你可能會問“Doctor在這段期間在幹嘛呢？”其實答案很簡單，他幾乎沒有困難就找到了那臺用來散播病毒的機器。沒有任何士兵去看守，現在只有Doctor和機器在這房間裏，這就顯得格外古怪了。Ykrath的設備十分原始，基本上只是靠普通的能量源去驅動馬達，從而將儲存於機器内的病毒大範圍的擴散。對Doctor來説要把病毒替換成中和劑只不過是在控制臺上輸入幾個代碼的事，保險地用音速起子掃描機器和周圍的環境，顯示的數據卻沒有任何異常“這也太順利了...”Doctor修長的手指在鍵盤上快速的輸入幾個指令，旁邊的儲存庫打開了蓋子，裏面還殘留著一些沒有氣化的病毒。把裝著從Kilgrave身上抽取出來已轉化病毒的容器放到了儲存庫裏，疑心病發作的Doctor再次的確認自己已經輸入的正確程式，正要按下執行鍵時，一道聲音從天花板上的喇叭傳來“哦~看起來你已經找到了解決方法了嘛，Doctor”是剛才的Ykrath首領，他帶有嘲諷意味的語氣使Doctor意識到有些事情他忘了計算在内了，很大機會的本該在TARDIS裏休息的Kilgrave有關“Doctor，你如果想要你可愛的旅伴完好無缺的話，最好還是把那東西扔掉比較好。不然...我也不知道會發生什麽”這樣對Doctor進行威脅雖然很老套，可是Doctor的確會因此遲疑。在還沒有確認Kilgrave的安全前，自己也不敢輕易地按下執行鍵，但現在只有首領單方面的説辭並不能證明Ykrath真的抓住了他，同樣的如果他們説的是真的話，情況就更爲複雜了。

“第一，我怎麽知道你真的抓到了Kilgrave？第二，你們不是以善戰著稱的種族。第三，我終會有辦法解決的”Doctor簡單的分析狀況，認定Ykrath方不會如此輕率的激怒自己便嘗試套出Kilgrave的所在地，顯然對面也理所當然的交代了“哼！你別小看我們，我們將會親自帶上你的夥伴給你最後一擊”Ykrath的聲音暫時消失，在等待的過程中給Doctor足夠的時間思考結下了對策。Ykrath一族的弱點在於「電」，不是指那種微弱的靜電而是這種足以驅動機器的電，他們一旦觸碰到便會帶來嚴重的後遺症。所以他們的科技有超過九成都是燒煤得來，剩下那一點就是最低級的能量爐，理論上只要把正在驅動著飛船的電力集中在一點後便能反彈到他們身上。正當Doctor想要將計劃付諸實行的時候，Ykrath們圍著首領和Kilgrave向著他走來，臉上的神色讓Doctor認知到他們以爲自己已經勝利了。

面對這種自以爲勝券在握的對手真的不需要利用什麽手段去引他説出自己的計劃，因爲他會在你問出口前就把計劃說得一清二楚“你看！你如果敢輕舉妄動，你朋友恐怕就小命不保了”Doctor看著精神明顯不在狀態的Kilgrave，空氣中還有一股很淡的甜味，是一種用在催眠和麻醉上的激素。他又露出一個微笑，使Ykrath們越來越搞不清楚面前的人到底在打什麽算盤“我只能說...你們不應該讓我隨便碰這裏的機器的”周圍的環境突然由綠色的燈光變成紅綠交替的閃光，一道電腦合成的聲音響起【距離電力全部注入散播間還有——兩分鐘】Ykrath明顯沒有想到Doctor在這麽短的時間内就將飛船的安全系統破解並找出對於他們來説最危險的那個程式，所以一時間也不知道該怎麽反應。只見首領安排手下去主控制室嘗試挽回局面，這便造成了一個機會，讓Doctor把Kilgrave帶回TARDIS的空隙。Ykrath已經陣脚大亂，還哪有時間去顧幾乎半昏迷的Kilgrave呢？所以Doctor當機立斷地上前將Kilgrave拉走，然後帶上他跑向TARDIS的方向“我應該調久一點，兩分鐘太趕了”他不合時的想道。還沒有清醒過來的Kilgrave只能像個玩偶一樣被拉著走，渾身使不上力氣，只能隱約看見一個人影拉著他的手帶領著他前進。從手心傳來的熱度，讓Kilgrave暫時無視身體裏的異狀，只知道要跟著面前的人奔跑。

剛好在飛船充滿電力前到達TARDIS的兩人，將要進入之際，剛才的首領跟隨他們之後，手裏還拿著一個明顯有害的容器“你！毀了我們偉大的計劃！”説完便將容器扔到兩人，隨著玻璃碎裂的聲音，一股綠色的氣體飄了出來。已經半個人在TARDIS裏的Doctor沒有吸入過多氣體，但在TARDIS旁邊的Kilgrave幾乎是整個人籠罩在裏面。Doctor馬上把Kilgrave拉進去，在關門前還聽到一句“這次你又該如何解決呢...”關上門，Doctor將TARDIS開回一開始降落的地方，此時他再次掃描Kilgrave的身體狀態。透過得出的數據馬上便判斷出剛才的氣體是未經稀釋的病毒，效果之強自然不言而喻。漸漸回復清醒的Kilgrave感受到自己有一股不知名的怒火在燃燒，令他想要利用自己的能力來滿足自己的永遠不會被填滿的欲望。他沒有像其他受感染的人大喊大叫，反倒比平常更平靜，似乎沒有情感一般。Doctor開始後悔將TARDIS降落在這裏了，因爲現在那扇門背後便是人群洶湧的街道  
，只要Kilgrave走出去稍微大聲一點説話，也會有起碼十個人聽得到。他想要勸Kilgrave留在這裏，讓他想方法解決，但話還未説出口，對方就先一步離開了。

“你們全部人都會停下來”隨著Kilgrave的命令，街上的人停下了一小部分，其他的行人好奇的也停下了腳步想要知道正在發生什麽。他本想叫他們去把頭埋到附近的牆壁裏又或者永遠只能用手走路之類，不過他有一個更有趣的想法“你們看到那個頂樓嗎？通通給我站上去”人群猶如出游的小學生一樣，一個接著一個從維修通道走到了沒有任何防護設施的頂樓。Doctor從TARDIS裏出來的時候，看到的已經是一排人站在大樓邊緣，隨時會跳下來的樣子“Kilgrave！快解除對人們的控制”但此時Kilgrave又怎麽會聼Doctor的話呢？可他既沒有要人們從頂樓跳下也沒有做其他的命令，場面就像是一個靜止畫面，安靜的令人心寒。Kilgrave其實沒有很想看見這群人集體跳下來，畢竟這樣跟他也沒有什麽關係，還有可能讓Jesscia知道自己的行蹤。他看向Doctor，Kilgrave眼裏沒有被欲望支配的瘋狂，只有Doctor最熟悉的那一種感情，那透過精神連接感受到的情緒——孤獨

每一個人的欲望都不一樣，有的人想要伴侶的絕對忠誠；有的人希望自己是唯一；有的人需要片刻的寧靜而有的人只是渴望有人能真正了解他。Doctor沒有再强硬的要求Kilgrave解除命令，只是用與朋友聊天般的語氣對他説道“Kilgrave，雖然你的確有犯下過罪行，但你絕對比那更好。還記得你一開始的時候問我是誰嗎？我是個Time Lord，最後一個Time Lord，我的族人已經不在這個宇宙而我的一生都在不停的奔跑”Kilgrave有些疑惑的看著他，不明白爲什麽Doctor現在要道出自己的身份，不過這是他第一次真正意義上看向Doctor的眼睛，與自己相似的容貌雖然會露出他不可能擁有的笑容，但那雙眼裏卻與他一樣，充斥著孤獨。他明白自己爲什麽會信任面前這個人了，因爲在内心深處他清楚他們有著相似之處，害怕失去又不願獨自一人。

“喂！上面的人，你們可以走了”一排的人散去，Doctor看著回心轉意的Kilgrave，眼裏的笑意甚至讓旁邊的人都不自覺微笑起來“好了，Kilgrave...”“Kelvin...你不是説我需要換個名字嗎”“Kelvin，你願意跟我一起旅行嗎？”Doctor向Kilgrave伸出手，邀請他與自己一起經歷比這次更精彩或者刺激的冒險而他與他一同踏入了TARDIS，這也算是個皆大歡喜的結局吧？

有一件事Doctor也許永遠都不會告訴Kilgrave，就是那種病毒其實只要滿足了感染者最大的欲望便能解除。Kilgrave那時因爲自己願意信任他而恢復了理智，換句話説，Kilgrave最大的欲望就是有人能信著他。隨著TARDIS引擎聲響起，Doctor看著還沒有緩過來的Kilgrave“好了Kelvin，接下來我們去個每個人都有超大鼻子的星球吧！Allons-y!”


End file.
